popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Minit's
- LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = Popular chibikko idol in the best condition★ |birthplace = Together with Onii-chan! |birthdate = March 2nd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Light cyan |hobby = I dance with everyone ♪ ▽ ♪ |relative = Timer (older brother) |like = Onii-chan (Timer) |dislike = Always playing with stars together ... ＞～＜； |appearance1 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |appearance2 = pop'n music Sunny Park-pop'n music éclale |theme = Chibikko Idol Patisserie Pop じゃんぴょん☆まじっく よりみち♥みすてりあっ |designer = ちっひ}} Minit's is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. She is the younger sister of Timer. Personality ラブリーキュートなお年頃☆ ぴょんぴょんミニッツとみんないっしょにおどっちゃお～！ She is the age that is lovely and cute☆ Boing, boing, Minit's and everyone, let's dance together~! Minit's is Timer's younger sister, who is often cheerful. She acts like a crybaby sometimes. Minit's gets a sweet tooth and carries sorts of imaginations about candies and other kinds of desserts. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, she wields a pink, heart-shaped lapis. Character Information See Minit's/Character Information. Appearance Chibikko Idol Minit's has a blue eye color with a slight darker hue, and cerulean hair, while her bangs are sticking out of her hoodie. Her attire is based off of a rabbit with a dark pink color, including her white dress with an oval in the center, her booties and gloves with yellow rings, and her hoodie with strange looking eyes. She accessorizes herself with a rabbit-like pochette. In her 2P color palette, Minit's costume changes into white and baby blue, especially her hair. The rings remain yellow, but the oval on her dress also changes to yellow. The pochette changes into white. Patisserie Pop Minit's attire almost bears a bit of similarity of the debut, but the face on her hood is missing, her hair and eye color are tinted a lighter color, and her gloves and slippers are no longer rabbit themed. There is a small cake prop with a rosy-colored heart on top of her head. Minit's dress consists of white with pale yellow trim and a strawberry inspired detail on the sleeves and collar. Her gloves and shorts are marshmallow pink, and her slippers are deep magenta with white fluffy trim. Her original palette is confirmed again in よりみち♥みすてりあっ from Pop'n Music éclale. Minit's 2P re-coloring consists of her entire outfit colored in a chocolate brown hue and she gains brown tights. Her hair is blonde, while her eye color is cyan. The rest of her highlights and accessories are colored mint and blonde. Her special 3P palette changes her clothing to light yellow and baby blue. Her hair and tights are bright red while the cake prop is purple and white and decorated with a red heart. じゃんぴょん☆まじっく Minit's now wears a school uniform, consisting of a white shirt worn under a yellow vest with a pink tie, a short gray skirt with white lining, and pink and white striped socks. Underneath her skirt she wears white bloomers, and her shoes and backpack are both red. Minit's regains some attire from her debut, including her pink rabbit hoodie and pink rabbit gloves. In her WIN animation, Minit's ditches her school uniform into something childish, but sweet. Her hoodie reshapes into a wider hat, and she gains a cyan dress with a slightly darker-colored bow, matching each bow on her dress and shoes. She have a pair of white-cyan-striped socks, matching her shoes and dress. Her 2P gives her blonde hair, lavender eyes, and gives her a mostly purple and black color scheme. Her vest is dark gray with a black shirt, her rabbit hoodie, and tie are both purple, and her backpack and shoes are a shade of lavender. Her skirt becomes white with a gray lining, while her gloves share the same color as her hair. Her socks are striped black and purple. In the palette, Minit's wields a purple heart-shaped lapis. Cameos Minit's is shown with a white raincoat with a rabbit theme on her hoodie and on the chest. This is a temporary appearance in Timer's LOSE animation in Cyber Digibeat. Minit's also was alongside with Timer, but she only occurs on his Great animation.Her costume carries the same details as Timer's, but with a pink variant. It consists of a dress with light yellow highlights, a baby blue sash with a red sphere, white long gloves with matching baby blue short gloves and socks, and matching pink shoes. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Sunny Park: 腹ペコなんてダメダメ～＞＜ 女の子にひつようなのは、あま～いケーキとチョコレート！ I'm hungry, why that's a no no ~ >< A girl needs it all, sweets ~ cake and chocolate! Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 今やちびっこアイドルの代名詞！ 全国のお子様☆ときめく☆ぴょんぴょんガールセンセーション！！ Now it's the Chibikko Idol Pronoun! The children nationwide is☆ an exciting☆boing boing Girl Sensation!! NET Self Etymology *'Minit's'(ミニツ): The name is a differently spelled version of "minutes". Trivia *Minit's' birthdate is identical to Bounty's. **The date is a play on Minit's name: "Mi" is "mitsu" (three) and "ni" is two. *Timer makes a cameo in Minit's' LOSE and WIN animations in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. *According to Chihi, Minit's' original color palette resembles strawberry shortcake, while her 2P resembles chocolate banana in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. *Minit's shares the pink heart lapis with Rinka. *Akane makes a cameo in Minit's' FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Gallery Animations Minits.gif|Neutral Minits popn good.gif|Good Minits popn great.gif|Great Minit's FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Minits pop jam.gif|Ojama Minit's WIN.gif|Win Minit's 21 ani.gif|Neutral (Patisserie Pop) Minit's 21 Great.gif|Great 2 minneu.gif|Neutral (Lapistoria) minGood.gif|Good mingreat.gif|Great safety.gif|FEVER! minmiss.gif|Miss minFeverwin.gif|FEVER!Win min2neu.gif|2P Neutral (Lapistroia) min2lose.gif|2P Lose Merchandise minit'saprilfools.jpeg|Minit's April Fools body pillow POPN19-END17.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fever! Characters Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Fever! AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!